


pin logic

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: “It’s not gay if you don’t touch it.”





	pin logic

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“It’s not gay if you don’t touch it.”

Ordinarily Yamapi wouldn’t fall for such lines, but after a couple shots Jin’s logic seems fairly solid. Besides that, he rather likes the way Jin’s body feels close to his, not exactly touching but not exactly keeping to himself either. They’re sitting on Jin’s couch, or Yamapi’s sitting and Jin’s perched next to him, head resting on Yamapi’s shoulder as he fingers the collar of Yamapi’s shirt and looks up at him with big, curious eyes that Yamapi can see reflected in the TV.

“Come on, Pi…”

A couple tugs and Yamapi falls to the side, his face fitting neatly in the dip of Jin’s neck as he settles on top of Jin’s warm body. His leg wedges nicely between Jin’s, his thigh meeting something hard and making Jin’s breath hitch, right in Yamapi’s ear where it surges through his entire nervous system and gives him a hell of a chill. “Jin…”

“Tomohisa,” Jin whispers, clearly mistaking Yamapi’s tone for encouraging. “Please… I know you know how to use your hips.”

“So do you,” Yamapi retorts, realizing after the fact that this admission is pretty much the opposite of a protest.

“I want you to do it,” Jin says softly, his hands sliding up the sides of Yamapi’s shirt as he very slowly pushes up against Yamapi’s thigh. “I want you to be into it.”

Yamapi groans, more out of exasperation than arousal, but then Jin’s rolling his hips and Yamapi changes pitch at the contact. “I don’t think I can-”

“Just like this,” Jin interrupts, quickly like he’s terrified Yamapi will pull away. His hands rest on Yamapi’s hips and gently guide him, biting his lip when Yamapi grunts and starts to move on his own. “Yeah, like that. We can just do this. Nothing else.”

Yamapi doesn’t feel the need to agree verbally; his body takes care of that for him as he rubs against Jin’s hip and lets out a low moan that makes Jin shudder beneath him. “Feels good,” he mumbles, defeated, his lips inadvertently pressing to Jin’s neck as he forms the words.

Gasping, Jin arches up and tries to shift Yamapi over. Yamapi feels the pull but doesn’t want to go, whining like a child and resisting Jin’s urging. He feels really hot, like he’s wearing too many clothes, but the last thing he wants to do is give Jin any reason to undress him. He starts to sweat, feeling the dampness on his back, and when Jin’s fingers slide through it he can’t help but moan.

“Let me take off your shirt,” Jin says, and even though it’s a direct order Yamapi knows he still has the option to say no. He could get up and Jin wouldn’t stop him. It’s happened many times before. The difference now is that Yamapi’s drunk and hard and Jin’s offering a hands-free way to get off.

He nods, and almost like magic his shirt disappears. He feels considerably more comfortable as the recycled air cools the moisture on his back, but he’s still heated by the friction between them. His hips are moving on their own, denim against denim, and Jin’s hands are all over his naked torso, front and back. It feels like Jin’s grown seven extra hands with the way he touches him, respecting Yamapi’s wishes and staying above the waist, but it’s still erotic and Yamapi wishes he didn’t make that traitorous mewling sound every time Jin’s fingers brush his skin.

Yamapi’s hands are clutching to the sofa cushion under Jin, knuckles going white with the effort it takes to keep from putting them elsewhere. Jin’s hair, primarily. Yamapi has a strong desire to grab a handful of Jin’s hair and yank his head back, exposing his neck and attacking him like a vampire. He wonders what Jin would do if Yamapi sunk his teeth into that perfect skin and marked him. He would probably like it, the kinky freak.

“Mm, what are you thinking about?” Jin whispers amusedly, his giggle turning into a moan as Yamapi has suddenly started moving faster. “You can’t be thinking about a girl ’cause it’s very obvious I’m not one…”

“Shut up,” Yamapi grunts, leaning his forehead against Jin’s shoulder to help squash his urges. “I’m thinking about you with your goddamn mouth shut.”

Jin’s lips are on his ear as he replies. “Maybe you should shut it for me.”

A tongue flicks his tragus and Yamapi snaps. He shifts up enough to fuse their mouths together, kissing him in a way that appears to shock him too much to respond, but it turns out Jin is sneakily slipping his other leg between Yamapi’s and now he’s straddling him, rubbing against him directly and ohmyfuckinggod Yamapi can’t stop himself.

“That’s it,” Jin whispers against his lips, swallowing his moans. “God, Pi, it’s like you’re fucking me.”

Yamapi sees red and all he feels is Jin. Jin’s hands clutching onto his hips, sliding lower onto his ass and Yamapi lets him. His hand in Jin’s hair, fingers dragging along his scalp as their kiss deepens. Jin likes it, whining in his throat as his tongue sweeps out Yamapi’s, and now he’s pushing up with the same force Yamapi’s using to push down.

Every exhale is a moan, it’s starting to hurt a little but Yamapi doesn’t want to stop. He’s so close and he kind of wishes he could push his jeans down because then it would probably feel better. He thinks something in his tone has changed because Jin’s hands fall around his waist and slip between them, his fingers fumbling with the buttons of their pants and Yamapi lets him, lifts his hips to help even, and when they come back together it’s skin on skin encased in Jin’s hand and Yamapi wants to protest, wants to think this isn’t okay, but in reality he’s so relieved to finally have some real contact that all he does is nip at Jin’s bottom lip in retaliation.

“Hey,” Jin says breathlessly. “I don’t have a problem with labels.”

Yamapi doesn’t have to move anymore but he does anyway, pushing himself into Jin’s hand and against Jin’s cock that feels just as hard as his and just as ready to burst. Jin’s moans get higher, their kisses sloppier and Yamapi’s remorse smaller. Jin squeezes as he strokes them together, thumbing their slits and Yamapi’s gone, tearing his mouth away to direct his groans into Jin’s neck, biting down despite his efforts not to. Jin screeches and comes with his whole body, the way he jerks against Yamapi making him follow immediately, using his last coherent thought to push up Jin’s shirt and clutch onto his ribs.

They’re sticky, sweaty, and sated when Yamapi comes to, Jin’s breath audible in his ear and both of their heartbeats syncopated. Jin’s got a goofy smile on his face and it makes Yamapi laugh, feeling even drunker than he was before despite the blatant sobriety that usually appears after orgasm. He twists his hand in Jin’s hair to turn his head, kissing him because it feels like the right thing to do, and Jin wraps his arms around him and holds him close, kissing back with all of his soul like Yamapi’s about to leave. It’s the farthest thing from Yamapi’s mind as his senses are filled with everything that is Jin, everything he’s pushed away before tonight.

When Jin starts to harden again, Yamapi reaches down to touch him without a second thought. He’s never really cared about labels either.


End file.
